In typical papermaking processes, a general correlation exists between fiber coarseness and softness or handfeel of the resulting paper product.
Expensive high quality fibers such as bleached northern softwood kraft fibers are fine, flexible and are used to produce soft, desirable tissue products. In contrast, mechanical pulping of softwoods produces high-yield, coarse, stiff fibers typically used to make newsprint.
Newspapers contain a preponderance of coarse, high yield fibers, typically stone groundwood) (SGW), thermomechanical pulp (TMP), and/or chemithermomechanical pulp (CTMP) fibers. Such coarse newsprint fibers are usually highly refined to cause fractures and fibrillations which aid in imparting strength to the resulting newsprint. Such refining changes the freeness of the coarse fiber from "high" freeness fibers to "low" freeness fibers. If such refined, high-yield, coarse, mechanically pulped fibers were used in a tissue making process the resulting sheet is not soft, and therefore much less desirable as a tissue product.
A recent thorough discussion of the relationship between tissue softness and fiber coarseness is contained in Canadian Patent No. 2,076,615. Attempts to produce soft tissue or towel type sanitary paper products from a majority of high yield, coarse fibers such as CTMP, TMP or SGW pulp have not been successful. Likewise, producing soft tissue and towel products by recycling old newspapers has not been very successful partially because the predominant fiber in newsprint or in old newspapers are low freeness, coarse, high yield fibers as well as the relatively high level of fines found in such newspapers.
Other complicating factors in producing soft tissue and towel products from recycled newspapers are problems with papermachine operation due to poor drainage of low freeness fibers and problems with fines and other substances that accumulate in the papermachine water system (whitewater). These materials make it difficult to crepe the tissue sheet from the Yankee drying cylinder, and therefore necessitate operating the papermachine at conditions which do not promote maximum softness.
There is a long felt and unmet need for a soft paper product made from high-yield, coarse, fibers from recycled newspapers. There is also a need for an economical and practical process of treating high-yield, coarse fibers from recycled newspapers so they are suitable for making soft paper products. This need also extends to a process for treating newspapers/newsprint fibers so they are suitable for making soft paper products as well as soft paper products containing such treated fibers.